"Land of the Host" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the craft services tent, where the castmates are seen lined up for their breakfast* 17:01 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *slaps scrambled eggs onto Heather's tray* 17:01 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: NEXT. 17:01 <@Heather13> Um, WHAT is this? 17:01 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: Scrambled eggs. Take 'em or leave 'em. 17:01 * Heather13 gags and walks over to a table. 17:02 * Heather13 sees Beth and Lindsay. 17:02 <@Heather13> *waves* Hey! 17:02 <@Heather13> Hey, guys! There's a seat open next to me. :D 17:02 <@Heather13> Wanna swap stories? We can talk about boys AND the best hair products! 17:02 <+Lindsay|> Ummm, I don't think so, Heather. >.> 17:02 <+Beth|> Yeah, you don't even HAVE hair. 17:03 <+Beth|> And plus, we're BFFs with Justin now. :) 17:03 <@Justin|Chef> J: *sits at a table* Ladies, care to join? ;) 17:03 <+Geoff|Lindsay> :D *flocks to him* 17:03 * Beth| runs to Justin's table. 17:03 * Harold| sits down at a table by Noah. 17:03 <+Harold|> So Noah, you were saying something about a potential threat last night? >_> 17:04 <+Noah|> And how did YOU know about that? 17:04 <+Harold|> You were mumbling in your sleep. 17:04 <+Harold|> I took the liberty of writing down everything you said, just in case you forgot your dreams! 17:04 <+Noah|> Riiight. Well, in case you're wondering about that HIDDEN evil, let's just say HE'S probably listening right now. 17:04 <+Noah|> So I'll have tell you about it after. 17:04 * Heather13 sits at Harold and Noah's table. 17:05 <@Heather13> Hey, guys! 17:05 <@Heather13> So, how's everyone's day so far? :D 17:05 <+Noah|> It was going great until you sat down. 17:05 <+Noah|> Please tell me YOU'RE not friends with her. @Harold 17:05 <@Heather13> Of course! 17:05 <@Heather13> Me and Harold are... *gulps* BFFs. 17:06 <@Heather13> Sorry, just trying to contain my vomit. >.> 17:06 * Noah| smirks. 17:06 <@Heather13> (conf) Harold may be completely REVOLTING, but there are pros. He's easy to talk to, easy to control, and easy to form an alliance with. I just need to find the right time to convince him, and get him as far away as possible from NOAH. 17:06 <+Harold|> (Conf): My Mom always said I had a way with the ladies. Animal magnetism, one might say! Heather's totally into me, its obvious. Now I just need to find us a good place to make out. *chuckles* ;) 17:06 * Duncan| grabs a seat next to Gwen. 17:06 <@Duncan|> Sup, pasty. ;) @Gwen 17:07 <+Gwen|> Charming as usual, D. 17:07 <+Trent|Katie> T: *sits on the same table as Duncan and Gwen* 17:07 <+Trent|Katie> T: Hey, guys! What's up? 17:07 <+Gwen|> Oh, hey, Trent... 17:07 <+Trent|Katie> T: Sooo, what do ya guys think the next challenge is gonna be? 17:07 <@Duncan|> Hopefully something gory. 17:08 <@Duncan|> It'd be awesome if Chris pulled a challenge based off some slasher flick. 17:08 <+Trent|Katie> T: I'd prefer something a little more creative. 17:08 <+Trent|Katie> T: Like a songwriting challenge. 17:08 <+Trent|Katie> T: Right, Gwen? 17:08 <+Gwen|> Uhhh... sure Trent? 17:08 <+Gwen|> I guess. 17:09 <+Trent|Katie> T: Thanks, Gwen. 17:09 <+Trent|Katie> T: You really do understand. :) 17:09 <@Duncan|> *Rolls eyes* 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *enters* Bonjour, chums! 17:09 <@Justin|Chef> J: Oh, no. Don't tell me today's the French movie genre... >.> 17:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: No, Justin, but you may soon wish it was. Today is prehistoric day! :D 17:10 <+Lindsay|> Prehistoric? 17:10 <+Lindsay|> Wait... what's that again? 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to a giant, outdoor prehistoric set* 17:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *walks over to the castmates in a yellow loincloth* 17:10 <+Lindsay|> Oh, I get it! 17:10 <+Lindsay|> Prehistoric, like when flats were in style. 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: NO, Lindsay, that's NOT what it is! So ZIP IT. 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Back in the prehistoric era, cave people did NOT talk. 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: They grunted and looked confused... so, you guys should have no problem playing the part. 17:11 <@Heather13> Oh, VERY funny. 17:11 <@Heather13> What's with the loincloth? Talk about your fashion faux pas. 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hey! I like this look. And if you don't, too bad, because you'll have to wear them today. 17:12 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *walks over and hands loincloths out to the castmates* 17:12 <+Harold|> How do you know all this is historically accurate? :@ 17:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Uh, we DON'T. But this is the MOVIES! 17:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: We have an artistic license. Sheesh. 17:12 <@Justin|Chef> J: Would I look good in a loincloth? @Beth 17:12 <@Justin|Chef> J: Wait, don't answer that. On second thought, I look good in everything. ;) 17:13 <+Geoff|> *sniffs loincloth* 17:13 <+Geoff|> Gross. Do we HAVE to wear this? 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Of COURSE. These are your costumes for today's flick; you always need to get into character, people! 17:13 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: There aint NO way I am wearing this skimpy little piece of fabric! 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Wanna BET? >:3 17:13 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes to show the castmates are now fully dressed in their loincloths* 17:14 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *tugs at loincloth* 17:14 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *mumbles* Can't believe I'm wearin this. -_- 17:14 <@Justin|Chef> J: ;) 17:14 <+Noah|> Ugh. 17:14 <+Noah|> Cheetah is SO not a good look for me. 17:14 * Noah| looks at Katie. 17:15 <+Noah|> Or you, evidently. 17:15 <+Trent|Katie> K: Hey! :@ 17:15 <+Gwen|> On a scale of one to ten, how ridiculous does this make me look? @Duncan 17:15 <@Duncan|> Look better than me. ;) 17:15 <+Gwen|> :) you look good 17:15 <@Justin|Chef> J: *to Gwen* I think I look better. ;) 17:16 <@Duncan|> :| 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: For today's challenge, you'll be dueling an opponent on the opposite team with bones, while atop pillars over a giant tar pit. *points to tar pit* 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The castmate that stays on their pillar the longest will score a point for their team. In the end, the team with the most points wins invincibility and escapes elimination. 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: First up, it's last season's happy couple, Lindsay and the guy she keeps forgetting, Geoff! 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the top of the pillars* 17:16 <+Geoff|> *climbs up on pillar* 17:17 <+Geoff|> Aw Lindsay... 17:17 <+Geoff|> Sorry in advance if I hurt you, babe. :( 17:17 <+Lindsay|> Um... 17:17 <+Lindsay|> Who are you again? o_o 17:17 <+Geoff|> C'mon, Linds, it's me! 17:17 <+Geoff|> Your boyfriend, Geoff? 17:18 <+Lindsay|> Since when do I have a boyfriend? 17:18 * Lindsay| swings bone. 17:18 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, this is so fun! What were we talking about again? 17:18 <+Geoff|> I-- 17:18 * Lindsay| whacks Geoff with bone. 17:18 * Geoff| gets whacked. 17:19 <+Geoff|> OW! 17:19 <+Geoff|> *while falling* REMEMBER MEEEEEEEEEEE! :'( 17:19 <+Lindsay|> Woo hoo! 17:19 <+Lindsay|> *blows kiss at Justin* <3 17:19 * Geoff| falls into tar pit, wailing. 17:19 <@Duncan|> Man, what a wuss. 17:20 <+Trent|Katie> T: Hey, lay off the guy. His girlfriend doesn't even remember him. 17:20 <@Duncan|> Doesn't mean he has to cry about it. 17:20 <+Trent|Katie> T: He's just a little emotional. 17:20 <+Trent|Katie> T: Right, Gwen? 17:20 <+Gwen|> Is there a reason you keep bringing me into this? :s 17:20 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *raises eyebrow at Gwen* 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Next up, it's uber-weird goth girl Gwen and her sassy but sweet BFF, Leshawna! 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the top of the pillars* 17:21 <@Duncan|> Good luck, Gwen! 17:21 <@Duncan|> You got this! 17:21 <+Trent|Katie> T: You go Gwen! 17:21 <+Gwen|> *gulp* 17:22 <+Gwen|> Sorry Leshawna! *whacks Leshawna* 17:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *endures* 17:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Ow! *hits back* 17:22 <+Gwen|> *is hit* Hey! 17:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Okay, can we talk for a minute? 17:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: What is WITH and you and Trent? 17:23 <+Gwen|> What?!? Nothing! 17:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Youve been acting weird, girl. 17:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Whats up? :| 17:23 <+Gwen|> No I haven't! 17:23 <+Gwen|> YOU'RE acting weird! *hits Leshawna hard* 17:23 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: o_o AHHHHH! OW! 17:24 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *FALLS* 17:24 <+Gwen|> Oh crap.... Sorry! D: 17:24 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: (conf) What in the WORLD was that?!! Did that girl suddenly catch Izzy's crazy? 17:24 <+Gwen|> (conf) Ever since Trent and I got put on different teams, hes been acting seriously obsessive. Not giving me any space, getting intrusive between me and Duncan... we are JUST friends! I don't like Duncan and if Trent thinks I do, maybe that just shows he doesn't trust me enough. 17:24 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Gwen and Leshawna did okay, but let's see how their arch-nemesis, Heather, fares against the insane and impetuous IZZY! 17:24 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the top of the pillars* 17:25 <@Heather13> I am NOT going down without a fight, crazy girl! @Izzy 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy> I: BRING IT ON, BALDY. *picks up bone* 17:25 * Heather13 hits Izzy on the head with her bone. 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy> I: ... 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy> I: GRRRRR. :@ 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *throws bone away* 17:26 <@Heather13> O_O 17:26 <@Heather13> Ahhh! 17:26 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *jumps onto Heather's pillar* 17:26 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *grabs onto Heather's leg* 17:26 <@Heather13> Hey! Get off! 17:26 * Heather13 tries to kick Izzy off. 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Izzy has failed to stay on her pillar, landing a point for the Screaming Gaffers! 17:27 <@Heather13> Yes! Take that, Killer Geek-- 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *falls off the pillar holding onto Heather's leg* 17:27 <@Heather13> :o 17:27 <@Heather13> *falls off the pillar* Ahhhhhhhh! 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *lands in tar with Heather* Woo! That was fun. 17:28 * Heather13 emerges from the tar, bald, and touches head. 17:28 <@Heather13> :-O 17:28 <@Heather13> MY WIG. 17:28 * Heather13 frantically searches around in the tar pit. 17:28 <@Heather13> Where IS it?! Give it to me NOW. 17:28 <@Justin|Chef> Chef: *rushes into the tar and picks up Heather* 17:29 <@Heather13> NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! 17:29 <@Heather13> THIS ISN'T FAIR. 17:29 <@Heather13> (conf) As IF losing my hair wasn't bad enough, NOW my bald head is being broadcasted across INTERNATIONAL TV? UGH. This is all GWEN'S fault that I'm bald, ANYWAY, and if she thinks I'm letting her get away with a make-under like THIS, she's sorely mistaken! 17:29 <+Harold|> (Conf): Can we wear loincloths all the time? Heather looks hot. :D 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Opposites attract, but not in this case. Let's give it up for the hunky and dashing Justin, versing the skinny and not-so-hunky Harold. 17:29 <@Justin|Chef> J: *winks at Harold* ;) 17:30 <+Harold|> Oh no. 17:30 <+Harold|> I want at least three dinners before you beginning giving me that look. :@ 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the top of the pillars* 17:30 <+Noah|> Don't fall for his looks, Harold! 17:30 <+Noah|> He's not as hot as everyone makes him out to be! 17:30 <+Harold|> Don't worry Noah, I got this. ;) 17:31 * Harold| raises bone as if he is about to hit Justin 17:31 <@Justin|Chef> J: *flips hair and smiles so wide that his teeth sparkle and his theme music plays* 17:31 <+Harold|> :| 17:31 <+Harold|> I.... 17:31 <+Harold|> *stumbles backwards and falls off* AHHHHH! 17:31 <+Harold|> *falls into pit* 17:32 <+Gwen|> :o 17:32 <@Justin|Chef> J: *flexes and kisses muscle atop the pillar* Didn't even break a sweat. 17:32 * Harold| gets out of tar pit and walks over to his team. :( 17:32 * Heather13 slaps forehead. 17:32 <@Heather13> Nice going, nerd. 17:32 <@Duncan|> Idiot. -_- 17:33 <+Gwen|> :/ 17:33 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) Ya see that? Complete domination. This season should be no trouble at all. ;) 17:33 <+Noah|> (conf) Did I or did I not say that Justin was trouble? I have to warn the others before it's too late. You're going down, Pretty Boy. 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Wow. That was... interesting. 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Now, let's make things EVEN MORE interesting! 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: How about... 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: DUNCAN? 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... against... 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: TRENT?!?! :-O 17:34 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Uh oh. 17:34 <+Gwen|> :o 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Hahahaha! Good one, Chris! xD 17:35 <+Trent|Katie> T: Oh, that's cool. 17:35 <+Trent|Katie> T: Heh-heh. 17:35 <+Trent|Katie> T: Me and Duncan are friends, right? 17:35 <@Duncan|> Yeah, sure, why not? 17:35 <@Duncan|> I'll try not to beat you too bad, bro. @Trent 17:35 <+Gwen|> Well, good luck Duncan. 17:36 <+Gwen|> And Trent :/ 17:36 <+Trent|Katie> T: Hey, w-why'd you say his name first? :( @Gwen 17:36 <+Gwen|> Uhh... he's on my team? :| 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hello? Less talking, more whacking. :@ 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the top of the pillars* 17:36 <+Trent|Katie> T: Alright, before we start all the hitting... 17:37 <+Trent|Katie> T: I think we should shake hands first just to make it fair. 17:37 <@Duncan|> Yeah, sure thing, man. 17:37 <@Duncan|> *Holds out hand* 17:37 <+Trent|Katie> T: ... >:D 17:37 <+Trent|Katie> T: *takes out bone and whacks Duncan in his head at full strength* 17:37 <@Duncan|> Dude, what the heck!? O_O 17:38 <@Duncan|> GAAAAAAH. *Falls off* 17:38 <+Trent|Katie> T: Oops, my arm slipped! Sorry! :) 17:38 <+Gwen|> Duncan :o 17:38 * Duncan| lands in pit and spits out tar. 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Ooooooh, OUCH! 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Looks like cool, laid-back Trent has a DARK side! ;) 17:39 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Ooh, he dropped him like he was hot! 17:39 <+Gwen|> *goes to help Duncan* You alright? 17:39 <@Duncan|> I think your boyfriend just gave me a black eye. 17:39 <@Duncan|> And a concussion. 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: That was pretty brutal, so this should be even BRUTAL-er! 17:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Let's see how well Katie fares against the big, lovable DJ! 17:40 <+Trent|Katie> K: I have to fight...him? 17:40 <+Trent|Katie> K: But he's like...huge! D: 17:40 * Heather13 puts a hand on Katie's shoulder. 17:40 <@Heather13> Don't worry about it. 17:40 <@Heather13> It's DJ; he wouldn't hurt a FLY. 17:40 <@Heather13> Just make sure you win us this challenge, and DON'T hold back. 17:41 <+Trent|Katie> K: Okay, I'll give it my all! 17:41 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the top of the pillars* 17:41 <+Beth|> DJ you can do this! I know you can! 17:41 <+Trent|Katie> K: I've got it, Gaffers, don't worry! 17:41 <+Trent|Katie> K: *sees DJ pick up his bone and attempts to pick hers up* 17:41 <+Trent|Katie> K: *is weighed down, falls* 17:42 <+Trent|Katie> K: Oh no! :o 17:42 <+Trent|Katie> K: *shrieks and falls into pit* 17:42 <@Heather13> Ugh! Are you KIDDING me? 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Annnnnd that's a point for the Grips! Nice. 17:42 <+Beth|> Good job DJ! 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hm. Well. 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I was expecting a tie-breaker. 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: So, by royal decree, i.e: me... 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... if the Gaffers win this one... 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... THEY. WIN. IT. ALL! 17:43 <+Trent|Katie> T: Aw, what? :@ 17:43 <+Lindsay|> That's not fair! 17:44 <@Justin|Chef> J: Seriously? 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Last on deck... they're nerdy, awkward, and completely unfit, give it up for Beth and Noah! 17:44 <+Geoff|> Let's go, Noah! You can do this! 17:44 <@Heather13> Woo, Noah! 17:44 <+Gwen|> Yeah! :D 17:44 <+Noah|> Let's just get this over with. 17:45 <+Noah|> I have a challenge to win. 17:45 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the top of the pillars* 17:45 <+Beth|> *picks up bone* 17:45 <+Noah|> *picks up bone* 17:45 <+Geoff|> We still got a shot at this! :D 17:45 <+Noah|> Ow... so heavy! 17:46 * Noah| whacks Beth. 17:46 <+Beth|> OW! 17:46 <+Beth|> *Hits Noah on the leg* 17:46 <+Noah|> Eek! 17:46 <+Noah|> *grabs leg and lets go of bone, which flies into the air* 17:46 * Beth| is hit in the head and falls off the pillar. 17:47 * Noah| falls at the exact same time as Beth. 17:47 <+Noah|> Ow! 17:47 <+Beth|> *lands in tar pit* My glasses! They're broken! 17:47 <+Noah|> I think my spine is, too... ow. 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And with Beth and Noah in the tar pit, that leaves this match as a TIE! 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Which means the winners of today's challenge are... 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... THE KILLER GRIPS!!! 17:48 <@Justin|Chef> J: Yeah! 17:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Yes!!! 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Wooooot wooooot! 17:48 <+Geoff|> :( 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Gaffers, looks like it's time to vote someone off. 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I'll be seeing you at the first-ever awards ceremony. Be there or be square! 17:49 <+Noah|> (conf) *scoff* Well, since I CAN'T vote off Justin on account of him being a Grip, there's only one other person I have in mind. 17:49 <@Heather13> (conf) Do you hear me right now, Chris? *points at camera* I am going to SUE this show for everything it's worth. NO ONE messes with me and MY HAIR! AHHHHHHH. 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welcome to the awards ceremony, contestants! This season's elimination will no longer take place at a crappy bonfire. 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Nope, you're at the prestigious Gilded Chris Awards, where all but one loser will receive... a chocolate statuette of yours truly. 17:50 <+Harold|> Classy. :3 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: It's now time to cast your votes. Under your seats, you'll find your voting devices. 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Press the button of the person you want booted off and your vote will be tallied. Choose wisely; no switcheroos this season! 17:50 <+Noah|> *takes out voting device, is electrocuted* 17:50 <+Noah|> Ouch! 17:50 <+Geoff|> *pulls out voting device and votes* 17:51 * Heather13 presses a button on the voting device. 17:51 <+Gwen|> *sitting next to Duncan, votes* 17:51 <@Duncan|> *Votes* 17:51 <+Trent|Katie> K: *votes* :) 17:51 <+Harold|> *presses a button* 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Alright, the votes have been cast. If you receive a Gilded Chris, it means you're safe. Tonight, Gilded Chrises go tooooo... 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Duncan! 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Geoff! 17:52 <+Gwen|> :) 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Harold! 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Noah! 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Anddd... 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Heather! 17:53 <@Heather13> Yes! 17:53 <@Heather13> I made it! And Gwen DIDN'T! 17:53 <@Heather13> Prepare to go DOWN. :@ 17:53 <+Gwen|> Whatever, baldy. 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And now... 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Our last two contestants. 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who will be safe, and who will take the Lame-o-sine outta here? 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The final award of the evening goes to... 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: GWEN!!! 17:54 <+Gwen|> Yes! *hugs Duncan* 17:54 <+Trent|Katie> K: :o 17:55 <+Trent|Katie> K: What? 17:55 <+Trent|Katie> K: But I was doing so well! 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Sorry, Katie, it's time to go! 17:55 <+Geoff|> Bye Katie. D: 17:55 <+Geoff|> Or is it Sadie? 17:55 <+Geoff|> Whatever, seeya! :) 17:56 <@Duncan|> Glad you're safe. @Gwen 17:56 <+Gwen|> So am I. 17:56 <+Gwen|> Glad SOME people made the right decision. 17:56 * Gwen| glares at Heather. 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the Walk of Shame* 17:56* Trent|Katie walks down the red carpet sadly. 17:57 <+Trent|Katie> K: Well, at least I get to see Sadie! That's a plus! 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *pushes Katie in the Lame-o-sine* 17:57 <+Trent|Katie> K: Hey! 17:57 <+Trent|Katie> K: Rude. :@ 17:57 * Noah| walks over and smirks. 17:57 <+Noah|> Finally. I've been waiting for her to go for DAYS now. 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Good to know! 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Too bad YOU'RE about to go RIGHT NOW. :3 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *pushes Noah to the Lame-o-sine* 17:58 <+Noah|> Hey, what the- 17:58 <+Noah|> What's going on here?! I wasn't voted off. :@ 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: That's true, but this show reserves the right to boot a player out anytime they want, and we don't want any of your MEDDLING getting in the way of this season's heightened level of drama. 17:58 <+Noah|> MEDDLING? 17:59 <+Noah|> What are you...? 17:59 <+Noah|> O_O 17:59 <+Noah|> JUSTIN! 17:59 <+Noah|> I knew he was evil, I knew it! You can't do th- 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *closes Lame-o-sine door* Yeah, yeah, whatever. 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *watches as Lame-o-sine drives away* Justin is as crafty as he is good-looking! And we've been told that he's gonna stir up a LOT of drama this season. 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Can't have any bookworm brainiacs getting away with spoiling all THAT fun! It's bad for ratings. 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: How will Justin react when he learns that his arch-rival has been kicked outta the game? And what will become of Gwen and Trent? 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Find out the answers to these questions next time, on another awe-inspiring episode of STUDIO! DRAMA! 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- L L L